


Liar

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Just a sweet Darmen fic I wanted to writeDuc answers a phone call much to Carmen’s amusement
Relationships: Duc Bayer-Boatwright/Carmen Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Liar

“I think I’m coming down with something”Duc told the telemarketer in the phone 

Carmen laughed as she watched him hang up immediately afterwards 

“Carmen what’s so funny?”Duc asked her 

“You are a terrible liar”Carmen stare diver at him 

“First of all rude and second of all how dare you”Duc sighed 

“I’m just being honest”Carmen Replied 

“I had to say something”Duc says 

“You gave them an written bullshit story”Carmen shook her head 

“I am a quick thinker”Duc reasoned


End file.
